legend_of_ridersfandomcom-20200214-history
Olwin Osgood
' Weapon Propensity: '''Spears '''Secondary Skill:' Speed Age: 23 Dragon: Ayo Appearance 5"10, just under 5"11. Heavier than she looks. Stronger than she seems. Her muscles, and the scars she's acquired from rigorous training, are hidden underneath her armor. Her fingers are nicked with small healed scars. Though her face has remained mostly untouched, her left eyebrow is nicked by a thin scar that goes from forehead to just above the eye, and she's got another small one on her left cheekbone. Both aren't really noticeable unless you're looking up close. She stands in a way that's naturally authoritative and relaxed, with her chest puffed up as if daring others to challenge her. Her movements are self-assured and insistent, as if she's ready and willing to fight at all times. Her hair is so dark it's practically black and it's that a little bit wavy. It's kept short, cut beneath her ears but above her chin, at about mouth-level. Her eyes are big and dark blue. She would be pretty if she wasn't so full of herself; she is cocky as hell! And it shows by the way she constantly smiles as if she knows what she wants and how exactly she's going to go about getting it. If not for her face, it'd be easy to mistake her for a slender man since her outfit does not reveal her gender. She wears armor, made of mixed leather and chainmail complete with neck-guard. It's light, since she prioritizes mobility. She has a full leather chestplate as well as armguards, leg-guards, and boots, but beneath it all wears a sturdy chain-mail shirt that falls to about mid-thigh. Her boots are just below the knee and lined with sheepskin. Everything is well-worn and utilitarian. Around her neck, underneath her armor, she wears a necklace of a single juvenile dragon's tooth. Her palms and wrists are wrapped in bandages- for better grip- and she has bits of leather around her wrists, just before her arm guards, so she can tie her hair up at a moments notice. Her main weapon is a short spear with a wooden shaft and a nastily sharpened metal tip. Presently, the tip is hidden, wrapped in burlap, and there are ribbons and posies of flowers tied beneath the tip. She carries it on a harness on her back when it's not in her hands. She also bears a couple of daggers on her pouched leather belt, and one in her boot. She carries a lumpy, very heavy shoulder bag. Around her shoulders is a worn and tattered wool cape, off-brown, messily cut at the edge. It falls just below her hips. Personality Intense and accelerated. She is fiercely competitive! She gives her all to the tasks she deems worthy of her time and that will lead her to improve. Perhaps her morality could be... moralyer... but she knows how to get a job done well and fast (with an emphasis on the latter, if she needed to make the choice). Impetuous and contrarian. Trusts her gut. Kind of goofy. Prideful with a bit of a leadership complex. History Her mother was a dragon raider. They lived in the foothills of the Chucagk mountains just north of Starfal Astell in a small village called Bering . There were mines nearby, as well as some farms that cultivated animals and crops that could grow in such climates. For the longest time Olwin believed that was the path she needed to take, too. She has four younger sisters and tries to be a role model to all of them-- what would be better than following in mom's footsteps? Her lifestyle has always been disciplined and goal-oriented. She was taught the histories and basic skills, but she always thought that the best way to live up to her family's legacy is to fight for it. Like, with actual violence. Against the enemy. Which was dragons. Thing is, the more Olwin's told to do something, the less she wants to do it. And the the more she thought about it, the more she felt as if killing the beasts and treating them as enemies was... well... wrong. She didn't know why. A gut feeling! And she knew that trusting her gut was more important than anything. Olwin's opinion was a matter of great discomfort in her household. What's the point of learning to kill a dragon if you're not actually going to kill a dragon? Her mother would say that, adding, What's do you think this's all been for? Well, Olwin didn't know. But she knew she wasn't wrong! She's kind of lived on her own since the biggest fallout, still in her hometown, just not with family. It's awkward and she doesn't like to talk about it. She isn't sticking around for much longer. She's still not sure what she thinks about dragons. Category:Rider Category:Legend Category:Character